


Reading Minds

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You can read minds. You and Wanda accidentally read each others minds and find out you both have a crush on the other.





	Reading Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

_Just act normal, (Y/N). Act like you totally didn’t read Wanda’s mind and found out that she has a crush on you._ Was the thought that was going through you mind as you walked into the kitchen to get something for breakfast.

Yesterday you had accidentally read Wanda’s mind and found out that she has a crush on you. You never thought that your crush would feel the same way about you. What you didn’t know was that Wanda accidentally read your mind as well. She found out that you have a crush on her. 

As soon as she walked into the kitchen that morning and saw you, she blushed. She had to act like she didn’t know about your crush on her.

xxxxx

A week went by with both you and Wanda trying to drop hints that you both return each others feelings. Clint and Natasha both knew about your feelings for each other and they were starting to get tired of you two dancing around your feelings and not telling one another.

What they didn’t know was that you were finally going to tell Wanda about your feelings. You told Wanda to meet you in the kitchen. You kept pacing back and forth, trying to figure out how to tell Wanda.

“(Y/N)?”

You stopped and turned around to face Wanda. She gave you a worried look. You cleared your throat. “Hey, Wanda.” 

“You wanted to talk to me? Is everything okay?” She walked over to you.

“Y…Yea everything is okay.” You ran a hand through your hair. “There’s just something that I really need to tell you.” Wanda took your hand in hers, she squeezed your hand gently. “I didn’t mean to but I accidentally read your mind… I know that you have a crush on me. But I also have a crush on you-”

Wanda cut you off by kissing your cheek. “I know.”

“You… you do?” You blushed.

It was Wanda’s turn to blush. “I accidentally read your mind too. I’m really sorry-”

It was your turn to cut her off by kissing her cheek. “You have nothing to be sorry about, Wanda. It’s okay.” You smiled.

It was quiet between the two of you for a little while. You blushed again when you realized that Wanda was still holding your hand. “Wanda, would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?”

“I would love to.” Wanda had a huge smile on her face, you couldn’t help the huge smile that formed on your face as well.

xxxxx

Natasha and Clint were hiding behind a wall, they were both walking into the kitchen, on the way to the kitchen they were trying to come up with a plan to get you and Wanda to admit your feelings for each other when they heard you and Wanda talking.

Clint smirked and looked over at Natasha. “Looks like we don’t need a plan after all.”

“It’s about time they told each other.” Natasha smiled.

“Our OTP finally happened!” Clint started fangirling. Natasha rolled her eyes before walking away from him. “Natasha!” Clint quickly ran to catch up with the redhead.


End file.
